Foreboding Dreams
by Faraday Smythe
Summary: Hermione is having strange and disturbing dreams, leaving her nights sleepless and her days filled with dread. PG-13 for safety.


Foreboding Dreams

By: Faraday Smythe

**_Disclaimer:_** If you know them, they're not mine, but that doesn't mean I don't love them any less. That being said, I'm being held at wand point, commanded to write this story… if you see the culprit standing behind my back, please tell him/her to cease and desist, I'll write of my own accord… 

The corridor was dark. Footsteps echoed off the stone walls. Terror was building up; the torches went out as they were passed, rather than igniting. Faint whispering could be heard, sinister, menacing. Footsteps began moving faster, heart pounding… something was behind… footsteps… whispering… pounding… into the darkness… 

Hermione woke up with a start, her heart racing. Parvati Patil moaned in her sleep, turning over abruptly, her arm flailing. Hermione looked around the dark room, the moonlight streaming in from the window the only source of light. All of her dorm mates were asleep, as she wished she was. She lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. Never before had her four-poster bed looked so menacing. _Come on Hermione, don't be such a prat. It was just a dream_, she thought to herself. _But Harry has prophetic dreams… But I'm not Harry. Get a grip!_ She rolled over and closed her eyes, immediately seeing the hallway she just left. Her eyes popped open again. 

"This is useless," she whispered aloud before grabbing a book off her nightstand and heading down to the common room. 

"Hello, Hermione," Nearly Headless Nick said cheerily. "Couldn't sleep?" 

"No. I couldn't. How are you Sir Nicholas?" 

"Frustrated. Peeves was making so much noise in the third floor corridor that I finally gave up. He can't come into the common rooms, thank goodness, so I could get some peace and quiet." Nick's voice inflection made everything he said seem a little odd. For being frustrated he certainly sounded quite happy. 

"I hope I'm not bothering you then?" she asked. 

"No. Of course not. I'll be over by the fire dozing. Sun's up in about an hour. And then the ruckus begins again." 

"Have a nice nap," Hermione replied, taking a seat at a table. 

She opened her arithmancy book, flipping through the pages until she found something that appealed to her. She read and reread the same page four times before closing the book with a soft bang. "Useless!" 

"Everything alright?" Sir Nicolas asked. 

"Yes. Thank you." She reached into her book bag and pulled out Hogwarts: A History and began reading. 

Footsteps echoing loudly… torches snuffing out… whispering… 

"Hermione?" 

She screamed, sitting upright in her chair. Harry looked at her with concern. 

"Um, Hermione, are you okay? You were asleep, moaning about a noise." 

"I was? Oh, well, it's nothing. Just a silly dream." 

"Were you down here all night?" 

"No! Of course not. I woke up early in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep, so I came down here to do some reading." She lifted up her book as evidence of the fact. 

"Well you'd better get ready. We've got class in fifteen minutes." 

"Oh no! We'll be late!" 

"Just hurry. Ron and I will cover for you if we have to." 

"Okay, thanks!" Hermione grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs to put her uniform on. She was out the door with Ron and Harry in ten minutes. They ran down the halls to make it to Transfiguration. 

"Are you feeling okay, Hermione?" Ron asked as they got in. Professor McGonagal hadn't arrived yet and a few seats were still waiting for their students to occupy them. 

"I'm fine! Will you and Harry stop asking? I just didn't sleep well last night. It's nothing." 

"Okay. If you're sure." 

"Good morning class!" said McGonagal, bright and cheery. "Today's transfiguration lesson is…" 

**** 

Heart pounding… whispering… footsteps… echoes… 

"Miss Granger?" 

Hermione looked up startled. "Yes?" 

"Are you alright?" Professor Flitwick asked. 

"Yes, I'm-" 

"I think perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey. You're looking a little piqued. She's got just the thing to perk you up." 

"No, really Professor, I'm fine," Hermione insisted. 

"Please, go anyway. You're so far ahead, you're in no danger of falling behind. I insist." 

Hermione looked angrily at Ron and Harry before grabbing her books and leaving in a huff. 

"She okay?" Ron asked Harry. "She's acting very strange." 

"I know. I found her asleep in the common room before class. She had no idea what time it was or anything." 

"We'll go check on her after charms," Ron insisted. 

"Yeah, yeah we will." 

**** 

"Just didn't get enough sleep," Hermione told Madam Pomfrey. 

"Happens all the time this time of year," she said, fixing a sleeping draught. "Just drink this and lay back for a little while. I'll make sure you get some sleep before your next class. With your mids coming up, you'll be needing your rest to study properly." 

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied, taking a sip. 

"Drink it up." 

She did as told and finished the contents of the goblet before leaning back, her eyelids becoming heavy. "Thank you." 

"Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you in a little while, dear." 

Within moments, Hermione was back in the corridor… and her panic was rising… 


End file.
